FIGS. 1 and 2 illutstrate two examples of conventional tables which usually have a fixed shaped table top and one or more legs for supporting the table top and allowing the whole table to stably stand on the ground or floor. Consumers usually have to consider the space and the actual need they have before they can make any decision on purchasing a desired table. However, tables with fixed shape and dimensions may not necessarily meet the user's requirements once the need or the room space of the user has is changed. It is obviously a waste if the table is discarded due to such changes.